Vehicles, such as mini-vans, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and the like, include a tailgate which provides access to the rear of the vehicle. Recreational activities, such as tailgating, picnicking, barbequing, camping, and the like, are often done from the rear of the vehicle with the tailgate open. For example, a tailgate party is an often celebratory social event held on and around the open tailgate of the vehicle. Tailgate parties usually occur in the parking lots of stadiums and arenas before, and occasionally after or during, sporting events (e.g., football games, baseball games, NASCAR, etc.). While camping, in another example, the rear of the vehicle with the tailgate open can be utilized for recreation or eating. Additionally, the vehicle can include a row of seats that are stored in the storage bins in the rear of the vehicle by folding and tumbling backward. These seats can be utilized in the rear of the vehicle for tailgating or the like. Alternatively, the vehicle can include back seats that swivel around to face the rear of the vehicle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 389,452 to Scott provides an ornamental design for an automobile tailgate party table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,060 to Wang provides a foldaway table for an automobile which mounts to a headrest of a car seat. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 338,574 and 338,358, both to Schroeder et al., provide ornamental designs for a table in an automobile. U.S. Design Pat. No. 309,065 to Huff provides an adjustable table for attachment to an automobile tailgate. Disadvantageously, tables described in these references require multiple support elements, and are not easily attached to the vehicle. Thus, a table is needed which includes a single support element, and a mechanism to easily mount and dismount from the vehicle.